<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overprotective (Renji Abarai) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451144">Overprotective (Renji Abarai)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were part of Hitsugaya’s group that had been sent to the world of the living in order to assist Kurosaki Ichigo in his fight against the Arrancars. Though your elder brother had told you that you were not allowed to go, he was not your captain and, ultimately, his opinion meant nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, One Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overprotective (Renji Abarai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Slice of Life, Fluff, Comedy ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 1,481 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: Reader x Renji ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Bleach ☁</li>
</ul><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>You were part of Hitsugaya’s group that had been sent to the world of the living in order to assist Kurosaki Ichigo in his fight against the Arrancars. Though your elder brother had told you that you were not allowed to go, he was not your captain and, ultimately, his opinion meant nothing.</p><p>You smiled to yourself as you recalled the look on Byakuya’s face when captain Kyoraku had told him that exact same thing. Even captain Yamamoto had agreed! It was a priceless expression and you found yourself wishing you had taken a picture. The shinigami women’s association would have loved it!</p><p>Being caught up in the memory, you failed to take notice of your surroundings and ran right into another student. You opened your mouth to apologize but froze when you got a good look at him. The poor boy looked terrified out of his mind!</p><p>“S-Sorry!” he squeaked, scrambling to pull himself up off the floor. He tried to run away, but you wouldn’t let him get away so easily, grabbing his arm lightly. He cried out, shutting his eyes in a failed attempt to hide his tears. You softened your grip, eyes shining with concern for the human boy.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>He looked up at you in shock, not expecting such a kind reaction. “I-I’m fine,”</p><p>You put your hand on your hip, giving him a disbelieving look. Before you could call him out on his blatant lie, another boy approached, calling out to the boy before. His body tensed at this, his hands wrapping tight around your shirt. It wasn’t too difficult to figure out that this new boy was the reason for the boy’s great fear. You didn’t know what he had done to scare him so badly, but the reason mattered little to you.</p><p>You gently pushed the mouse-like male behind you. “Was there something you needed with him?”</p><p>The unknown male stepped forward, trying to intimidate you with his height and a mean look, but you were far from scared. You had faced far more imposing opponents in your lifetime. This human was nothing to you.</p><p>“What are you, his bodyguard?”</p><p>“So what if I am?” you flipped your hair back and stuck your nose in the air as a sort of challenge towards the male. “What business do you have with him? I will settle it now.”</p><p>He growled at your attitude. “Watch how you speak to me, brat.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>The male grabbed the front of your shirt, hoisting you up into the air and bringing your face dangerously close to his own. “Or I’ll beat you like I do that wimp you’re protecting,”</p><p>Your eyes narrowed in anger at the threat. What reason could he possibly have to beat this boy? None at all. As angry as you were, you kept your cool just as your brother had taught you. Expressing anger in such a manner was undignified and beneath you. “You’re invading my personal space. <strong>Release me</strong>.”</p><p>“You little bit – ” The boy’s speech was cut short by a fist to his face.</p><p>You landed back on the ground gracefully, blinking at the fallen boy. You looked over to the side to see who had interfered with your fight. Renji towered over you with an annoyed expression, but he wasn’t alone. Ichigo and Rukia stood on either side of him, as well.</p><p>“Y/N-sama, are you alright?” Rukia rushed to your side, eyes scanning your form for any sign of damage you might have taken.</p><p>You chuckled, patting the girl’s shoulder. “I’m perfectly fine,”</p><p>“<em>Idiot,</em>” Renji scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you thinking, picking a fight with someone three times your size?”</p><p>“I can handle myself just fine, you fool.” you bit back in annoyance. As much as you loved the red-headed lieutenant, it annoyed you to no end how overprotective he was of you. For god’s sake, you were the fourth seat of squad eight, you were more than capable of taking care of yourself, especially against a human.</p><p>“Is that why he had you by the collar?!”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and turned to the mousy boy with a small smile on your face. “If he messes with you again, let me know. I’ll be here to protect you, okay?”</p><p>He noded, managing a shaky smile. “T-Thank you,”</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>“His name is Masato Kiyoshi and he gets bullied a lot,” Ichigo explained to you as you followed him to the roof for lunch. “He’s really shy and soft-spoken, kind of a pushover, and that makes him a big target. Kinda like he’s wearing a bulls-eye on his back.”</p><p>“How despicable,” you clenched your fists at your side, eyes closed in an attempt to keep your anger under control. “To pick on someone so much weaker than yourself, with no drive to fight back… they have no honor.”</p><p>Ichigo glanced at you and nodded in agreement.</p><p>There wasn’t much anyone could do, though. Even so, that was not enough to stop Kuchiki Y/N. Those boys had another thing coming.</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p><p>Later that afternoon, you snuck away from the other shinigami and followed Kiyoshi’s faint spiritual pressure. As you had suspected, he was surrounded by four boys, being kicked while he was down – quite literally. You rushed over, pushing the closest boy away. He stumbled back before hitting the ground. The others came after you at the same time, but you easily dodged their slow attacks and went on the offensive.</p><p>You slammed your foot into the stomach of one before snapping the second’s jaw with the heel of your hand. You dodged the third’s punch and retaliated with a punch of your own, right to the face. You huffed, eyes scanning the group for any signs of movement.</p><p>Kiyoshi was staring at you with amazement and wonder shining in his brown eyes.</p><p>You winked at him. “Told ya I’d be there,”</p><p>He smiled through his tears and rushed into your arms. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>With a chuckle, the soul reaper ruffled his messy hair, well aware of the three approaching spiritual pressures. It hadn’t taken long for your friends to realize that you were MIA, but it had been enough time for you to finish taking care of business.</p><p>“Y/N-sama! You shouldn’t run off like that!” Rukia scolded once she reached the two of you, her hands placed on her hips.</p><p>“She’s right, Y/N.” Renji stepped up beside his friend, eyes narrowed at the mousy boy that was still wrapped in your arms. He could feel the jealousy rage in the pit of his stomach, mixing with the worry he often felt for the reckless shinigami.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that from you, Renji.”</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“You know damn well what it means!”</p><p>By this point, Ichigo and Rukia had migrated away from the scene, taking Kiyoshi with them. That left you and Renji alone, heated, and in each other’s face. Just like always, you ended up caving first, your eyes softening.</p><p>Renji, however, had no intention of letting the subject go. “Why are you so against me protecting you?”</p><p>“I appreciate the fact that you want to, Renji.” you murmured softly, arms wrapping around his neck and bringing his face closer until your forehead met his. “It’s just that you treat me like a child. I can handle myself… Byakuya taught me well.”</p><p>He heaved a sigh, his own arms slithering around your waist. “I know that… I just don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“Aww, Renji. You’re such a sap~” you cooed, making his face turn almost as red as his hair.</p><p>His brow furrowed. You just insulted him, didn’t you? You totally just insulted him! “Why you – !”</p><p>“Catch me if you can, Renbaka!”</p><p>He growled before taking off after his lover, egged on by your carefree laughter. Sure, he was rather overprotective when it came to you and it often grated on your last nerve, but you loved him and would never ask him to change. Besides, you always managed to get your revenge, in one way or another.</p><p>“Damn it, Y/N! Give me my hair tie back!”</p><p>“Come and get it, <em>lieutenant</em>~!”</p><p>“Those two are perfect for each other,” Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “How did they even end up together, anyway?”</p><p>“It’s very simple, really.”</p><p>Ichigo turned around to look at Rukia, expecting her to clarify, but he deadpanned when he saw her holding up her drawing book. “What the hell is that thing?!”</p><p>“Can’t you tell? It’s Y/N-sama!”</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure. I can see it now… <strong>IF Y/N WERE IN A HORROR MOVIE</strong>!!”</p><p>Kiyoshi laughed lightly as Rukia began to chase Ichigo, threatening him with the drawing book held over her head. The four were certainly strange, but they had saved his life and for that, he would always be eternally grateful.</p><p>━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>